


Suit And Scotch

by MissKatherine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Deepthroating, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Road Head, Top Dean, bj, drunk!Sam, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKatherine/pseuds/MissKatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is jealous of drunk!Sam flirting with another guy so he teases Sam and Sam seduces him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit And Scotch

And he thought this was a good thing. When was the last time Sam went to a bar for something other than a case? Probably never. But dean can't make that assumption because maybe Sam was dragged by his friends in college into a bar and had a little fun. But Dean doesn't consider this fun. Far from it. 

Because it sounded like a good idea. Sam just recovered from a broken wrist, and Dean just recovered from being a demon, but that's maybe temporary. But the whole reason he wanted to come here was to forget about all the bad stuff and celebrate the good stuff. He even had a speech planned to convince Sam to come. He only got to half of it before Sam gave up and said he'll come. But it was only to shut Dean up. 

Where did all that negativity go? Why isn't Sam being a miserable prude who hates being around this crowd? 

Because the minute they enter the bar, Dean is all existed, getting sexy-flirty eyes from half the women and he knows he's getting laid, he's gonna get a good fuck out of this. And some good booze too because it's time to break out the good stuff from the top shelf even if it's expensive. But then Sam has to go to the bathroom after two shots and Dean takes the chance to excuse himself and talk to the sexy twenty-something year old with the purple dress and small breasts but Jesus she knows how to make that dress rocks. She's small and petit and Dean thinks he'll look like an old perv but her eyes light up when he walks to her and he's done. 

Ten minutes later Dean needs to look around because it doesn't take ten minutes to pee and he wants to make sure that there isn't some demon trying to get the best of his mildly drunk brother. 

But God, he wishes its a demon. 

Because there's a man with shiny eyes and a suit leaning against the bar with Sam too close and a scotch between them. He knows Sam isn't a scotch person so the 'I'm rich and I know it' is probably trying to get in Sam's pants. 

And it's small, so tiny, but it's there, that little spark that he gets when he first saw Jess and then Amelia, he can't help it. Sam's his baby brother, and he feels a little abandoned when Sam is with someone else. And he knows this is nothing like Jess or Amelia, because this guy isn't looking for a serious relationship in a bar. 

And Jesus Fuck it just hit him. A Guy.

Sam's talking with a guy, almost flirting but he doesn't know what Flirting Sam looks like. But he sees it, Sam's upper body leaning close to the man with the suit, both hands over the bar, near the forgotten scotch, half smile on his lips and those dimples are showing. Those dimples that pretty much belong to him because he was the first to make Sammy smile. 

The girl next to him is long forgotten, harshly and boldly ignored while Dean tries to wrap his mind around the fact that his guts are twisting because Sam is flirting with a man. Probably going to get laid too. Because anything on this earth with eyes can see that someone as beautifully addicting as Sam can't go home alone. He doesn't know how drunk Sam is, but maybe he's drunk enough to like a guy, maybe this is a first, or maybe alcohol just brings out what's already there. Maybe his baby brother has woken up with men in his bed as much as women. 

And that image is suddenly engraved in his mind. Sam with his big body and hard muscles lying over some guy with sweat between them and harsh panting in the air. And Sam maybe likes to torture the poor men, make them beg, hear them scream, or maybe he likes them quiet, so he gags their mouths and fucks them with that third leg. 

Or just maybe Sam's the one lying under. And that's way more appealing. So hot and sweet and sinfully addicting. Sam squirming and whimpering and begging while some guy drives his cock in Sam's hole. 

And suddenly Dean finds himself halfway from a full erection and halfway to reaching where Sam and that other guy are standing. He hears Sam's laugh and it sets him off even more because now he sees the way the suit guy is looking at his brother. Hungry eyes and wet lips, and his hands are struggling to stay in place. So Dean stands too close to Sam's side and turns him around a little too roughly.

"Time to go home buddy." It's an order loud enough for the other man to hear. And when he smells Sam's breath he knows he got more than two shots in his system. 

"Excuse me—"

Dean turns around and gets in the man's face "Go play gentleman somewhere else. He's so drunk this'll be rape by tomorrow morning." 

Sam doesn't resist the pull of Dean's hand around his elbow and walks, the best he can, out of the bar. Throwing himself at the car with a silly grin and glassy eyes. 

Dean wants to help Sam into the car but Sam is blocking the passenger door with his body. "C'mon Sammy, move, we gotta go." He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows "'M sure Mr. Suit and Tie'll find someone else. Jus' didn't know you swung that way, little brother."

Sam crocks his head in drunk manner and gives a lopsided smile "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Yeah? Like what? How you can barely take two shots without getting drunk off your ass?" It's so easy to joke about it because that way he can get much more information out of Sam, instead of directly asking. 

"I'm not drunk." Sam protests with a frown. 

"Aha, and I'm an elf. Listen Sammy, you wanna get with guys that's fine by me just don't hang around potential rapists." This time he's believing his teasing a little more because that man looked like a rapist if Dean had one eye closed and the lighting was dim and he had few shots in his body. 

"He was not a rapist, Dean." He half slurs and stands straight and leans forward towards Dean. "Matter o' fact, he didn't want me to go to his place if I didn' wanna." 

"So, he offered to fuck you in the alley?" He raises a brow and he knows the smirk on his face is top notch because Sam is giving him the bitchface. And since he's on a roll he lifts his hand in the air like he's stopping Sam from talking. "No, wait, you were gonna fuck him? Am I warm?" He teases

The smirk on Dean's face is shortly reflected by Sam who brings his hands up and rests them on Dean's chest. "Actually, Dean, you got it right the first time around." He takes a deep breath as slowly as possible,puffing out his chest and emptying it all against Dean's. 

"I-I think we should just go, you're obviously drunk." 

"'M not!" Sam whines. He presses his body against Dean and breathes the same air "I'm just horny. I don't need to be drunk to feel horny." His hands stay flat on Dean's chest "And that guy was so hot, Dean. He coulda fucked me so hard." He drags the last words because he's drunk and he can. 

Dean's invaded personal space isn't a problem anymore because his cock is pressed against Sam and he knows for sure that Sam is horny. 

Sam takes another breath and this time he's talking in Dean's ear. "You're such a cocktease, Dean. An' now you're a cockblock, too." That's just about the summary of Sam's feelings. Plus the added sexual tension and the clear lack of drunk-ness he's showing. 

"'S not funny, Sam." Is that all the resistance he can put up? Jesus, he's easy. 

One thrust from Sam's hard cock to Dean's followed by a little moan right in Dean's ear "Not jokin', just horny."

"You already said that." Dean wants to pull away, every sane fiber in his body is telling him to, but it's Sam, and he's hard, and horny, and fucking seducing him. 

Sam licks at Dean's ear before speaking this time "You coulda let the guy fuck me and I wouldn't be like this. But it's all your fault, so you have to fix it."

Is this his brother or did some horny demon posses him? Dean is finally able to control his body so he lifts his arms to push Sam away but his hands get stuck on Sam's hips. Hard and pointy and sexy hips. And he groans. 

"You're getting hard, too." He emphasizes the point by thrusting his hips again "Are you big, Dean? Think you can fill me?"

Holy Mother of Jesus. 

Fill him? As in put his raging cock inside Sam's ass? Shove his dick in and Sam will just take it? "Listen Sammy.."

Sam just moans, keeps breathing against Dean's ear, pushing his chest up and keeps shifting so slightly just to rub his cock with Dean's. 

"Maybe if you just shower you'll feel better..." His hands grip Sam's hips so tight he can feel the bone vividly. And he wants Sam to move harder, faster, because he either cums right now or his cock is gonna burst. But Sam pulls back and Dean really shouldn't miss that warm breath so much, he shouldn't miss those large hands and really, really shouldn't miss Sam's cock. 

"This is so like you." He turns around slowly and opens the passenger door and gets in. 

Dean is just dumbstruck with almost shivering body because he wants that body pressed against him again. He takes a moment to look around and it's late enough for people to be sleeping so he's a little relieved. Still completely hard, but relieved. He gets in the car and doesn't even dare to glance sideways. Because Sam is clearly not as drunk as he let on and he's angry so he stares out the window in silence. 

The motel is a little far and Dean curses himself for picking a bar far away just because it was fancy. The silence is almost painful, because he wants to apologies, doesn't know for what but he doesn't want Sam angry at him. And that's all he knows. 

But then Sam turns to him with a serious face and waits for Dean to look back at him "Do you love me, Dean?"

"What?" It's the most ridiculous question, Dean gives Sam a quick glance "The hell would you ask that. You know I do."

"Really love me?" Sam insists, like he's trying to hear it out of Dean's mouth. 

"Sam—"

"No." Sam cuts in "I mean, just as brothers, but you love me?" He looks like he's ten again and he's missing Dad and he needs constant reassuring. He looks really small and scared and vulnerable.

Dean wants to stop the car and the road is empty so be doesn't think twice. Because that look Sam is giving him hurts more than being in Hell. When the car is parked at the side of the road he turns his body to Sam and waits. But Sam won't look at him. 

"Dean—"

Dean is the one to cut in this time "What's goin on with you?"

"It's just..." He sighs "You reacted," he finally looks up "When you saw me with that guy you reacted and then outside the bar. So if I can make you feel that way," he stops and changes the sentence "If you can feel that way, towards me."

"Where's this comin' from?" 

"From when I was fifteen and saw you naked for the first time. And then when I heard you in the bathroom almost every night. From sharing a bed and staring at you sleep because I was too afraid to ask you what's wrong with me." He leans closer "Then I see you with all those girls and I wish it was me, just once, I wanna be the one to feel you, to make you have that stupid expression you get after getting laid. I deserve it more than any of those girls, they don't know you like I do, they don't love you..." He stops there because he's about to die from embarrassment and he leans back, sitting in his side and looking like a high school kid who just got detention. 

Dean's mind is still processing the word 'fifteen' and 'wish it was me' and he's so close to having a stroke that he wishes he drank more. "Hey Sammy..." He calls quietly. 

Sam doesn't answer, doesn't even look at him. 

"C'mere." Dean orders, body still leaning close towards Sam. 

Sam looks at him, to see if he's teasing or joking or just wants to laugh at him. But all he sees is pure Dean, honest eyes, soft and caring and a little scared. Sam leans towards Dean and waits. "What?" He asks. 

"Gonna kiss you." Dean declares before crashing their lips together. One hand holding Sam's face and tilting his head. His eyes are already close but he thinks Sam will take a while to get out of shock because Sam's mouth is still. So Dean does what he's an expert at and runs his hand 'til his thump is holding Sam's chin and he pulls it, opening Sam's mouth and diving tongue first. 

And Sam tastes so sweet it's illegal, and it sure as hell is. But God, he never wants to stop, his tongue isn't even listening. He just licks and sucks and tastes Sam until his mouth has the same taste. And he knows Sam is just as involved because those sweet moans keep coming from sinful lips and Sam's hand start pulling Dean closer with his shirt, tugging him like they can kiss any harder. 

Dean pulls back first because God damn it, his cock is begging for attention again and he has no idea how to calm it down because his eyes look down at Sam's shiny, spit covered lips and his mind imagines them wrapped around his cock. 

"Dean..." 

"What?" It's soft and a little breathless. 

Sam doesn't answer, just waits, looks at Dean like he has all the answers. 

So Dean instead starts the car and drives again. He knows Sam notices his hard cock because a blind person can see it. It's gonna bust out his fly any second if it doesn't get out. That's why Dean is driving fast, like a crazy man with the devil on his tail, because the faster he gets home, the faster he can lock himself in the bathroom and pretend Sam isn't right outside and probably listening. 

But then Sam's hand is at Dean's thigh, eyes wide and innocent if possible, and he reaches up the minute Dean gives him one glance. He doesn't want to spend too much interrupting what Dean could have meant, he just acts. He leans and with both hands and undoes Dean's jeans. Never looking up, keeping his eyes on the monster cock between his brother's legs. Sam's encouraged by Dean's silence so he free his cock from his boxers and stares. 

Dean looks down for a quick second "Sammy..." He feels like he just ran a marathon. And he has nothing else to say. 

Sam's mouth is as hungry as it is wide so he wraps his lips around Dean's cock and sucks. Like it's a fucking lollipop. Like there's a gum at the center and he can't wait to get it. He hears Dean groan loudly then hold back moans with tightly closed lips. So he takes it deeper and moans like it feels good. Because it fucking feels good, having that weight, his brother's weight, in his mouth, filling his mouth with hard meat and musky taste, making his own cock harden. He feels Dean's hand come down to rest on his head, not pushing or pulling, just sitting there and he wishes Dean would force his cock all the way down Sam's throat. Because Sam knows he can't take it without some help. And Dean wouldn't dare. 

So Sam puts his hand over Dean's and gives a little push to encourage Dean, to ask him silently, tell him he needs to have that cock fed to him. And Dean almost spills. 

He looks down at Sam and back at the road "Fuck Sammy." It's a half growl half moan. His hand acts accordingly and pushes Sam's head further down on his cock and he feels the pleasure in his spin, shaking him, breaking him, making him want to throw his head back and hope not to die. The head of cock hits the back of Sam's throat and he gags on it but God does he love it, because he doesn't pull away, just hollows his cheeks as much as possible and sucks. 

Then Dean's done. His body tenses and he lifts his leg from the gas because he's afraid to crash when feel his cum hit the back of Sam's throat. And then Sam swallows. Just takes down everything and pull away to look up at Dean.

And isn't that the most beautiful sight in the world?


End file.
